Center Of The Universe
by TeenWriterKimba
Summary: After the 'Lava Springs Incident', Gabriella and Ryan became good friends. But Ryan feels more towards Gabriella than just friendship. Because of this, he's determined to be there for her. No matter what. Ryella. Post HSM2. Complete for now.
1. Center Of The Universe

First attempt at Ryan/Gabriella. I've never really been one for High School Musical fan fiction, but recently, the work of a few dedicated writers has inspired me. And I've always been one for pretty unlikely pairings in unlikely fandoms anyway. So, with nothing more to say, I leave you to the story.

* * *

Center Of The Universe

He'd been her friend since the 'Lava Springs Incident', as she'd come to call it.

He was there for her when she first broke up with Troy. It was strange to go to _him _of all people, at first, but within three days time it began to feel natural to her. Like she'd know him forever, like she could tell him _anything_.

He was there to help her win Troy back. She knew now how much of a sacrifice it had been for him. Even back then, he had liked her. But she had been oblivious to that, so caught up in her own drama with Troy. He had been such a good friend; it hadn't been hard for her to miss how hard it all was for him.

He there for her the entire senior year, no matter what happened. Whether it was her grades slipping, a big blow up with her mom or with Troy, or even just some little crisis like a bad hair day, she always knew she could count on him. He was there for all of it, for the things Troy wouldn't even begin to understand.

And he was there when she and Troy split for the second and final time. It had been a mutual split, both going to separate colleges, heading down separate roads in life, and they had changed so much that they just couldn't stay together any longer. They had both agreed on that. But it still hurt. And Ryan had been there for her.

They had wound up going to the same college. Apparently, it had both great academics, and a great theatrical program. So he was there for her as she dealt with being so far away from her mother, when she broke up with her first college boyfriend, and everything that went wrong while she was in college. He was there for her more than anyone else. But she still couldn't see why.

All she could see was the boy she had been great friends with since high school. But then it happened.

She had decided not to do the school play, since she was so busy concentrating on all her course work. But Ryan was in it, so she went to see him. She wasn't sure when it had happened, what scene had started it, but it was something about the way that every time he looked out into the audience, he seemed to be looking directly at her. Like she was the absolute center of the universe, _his _universe, and no one else in the audience mattered.

And that was when it hit her. He had always treated her like that. If anything ever went wrong in her life, he was there for her, no matter what it was, no matter what time it was. She _was _the center of his universe. She was amazed that she had never seen it before, that she could have been so blind to it. He liked her, maybe even loved her. But she had never known.

And then, just as she came to this conclusion, the play was over. She rushed to see him after it ended, even though the lobby was crowded with people, all of them congratulating the actors.

She saw him almost immediately.

He was halfway across the room, but he seemed to know she was already there, glancing up at her with a slight grin. But even as she was approaching, she could tell that nothing had changed about him. He was still the same goofy, geeky guy that she had been friends with since high school.

Only her perception of him had changed. But somehow that made all the difference.

"Hey, Gabi. Did you like the show?" he asked, his usual lopsided grin still in place.

And she kissed him. Just like that. Because, the thing was, somewhere along the line, he had become the center of _her _universe too.

* * *

Please review. It doesn't take all that long, but you wouldn't believe how much it would mean to me. And I'm thinking of adding another chapter or two, if you guys like this enough. Thanks for reading!


	2. I Should Tell You

Okay, first of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first part of this story. I've never gotten such a positive response to anything I've written. So, basically, I've been smiling non-stop for the past week. I was sort of toying with the idea of writing more, and with the response I got, I felt I just had to write more. Now that this one is posted, I plan on writing one more. And, now, what you've all been waiting for: the story!

* * *

I Should Tell You

He had been planning this night for a long time. He was finally going to work up the courage to tell her. Even though he still wasn't sure exactly how he was going to tell her.

'Hey, Gabi. Did you like the show? Really? Oh, well, I had lots of fun doing it. Our cast was really close, and I think we worked well together. And…I'm in love with you. Did you like the part where…' Maybe she wouldn't even notice. …Sure, Ryan, keep telling yourself that.

'Hey, Gabi…You wanna make out?' …Yea, right, that would work out real well. I'd be more likely to get a slap for that one, than to get a kiss.

He was brought back to reality by the director yelling "Five minutes 'til curtain!" Ryan swore. He was in the first scene, and he wasn't even in costume yet.

'Oh, well,' he thought, as he quickly threw on his costume. 'I guess I'll just have to wing it.'

* * *

By the time the show was over, he still hadn't come up with anything. It had been all he could think about. He had spent the entire intermission trying to figure out what to say.

He had even asked everyone that was backstage.

One guy had said, "You're not gay?" And then he had laughed and said, "Hey, good one, man, I thought you were serious there for a minute." It was people like that guy that made him hate people in general.

One guy had agreed with his 'Wanna make out?' plan, which made him ditch the idea all together.

Two people told him to tell her in a letter, preferably of the romantic kind, including lots of rhyming prose.

One girl had told him that she would never tell a boy that she liked him. She would be much too shy. But, she would absolutely _love _it if a boy told her that he liked her. And then she walked away, which was totally unhelpful. He was pretty sure her name was Gabriella…a very odd coincidence.

Three people told him to tell her straight out. And, apparently, the plan would work best if followed directly by a kiss.

Two others told him to make her jealous. Both guys, of course.

And almost all the girls had said, '_That's_ _so cute and romantic_! I wish _my _boyfriend had done that!' …that was another reason he didn't like people in general.

And then, with absolutely no options left, he had called his sister. He had regretted calling her the moment after she picked up the phone.

"_RYAN! _How _are _you doing? I've missed you _so _much little bro! We just _have _to get together and do lunch sometime!"

"Yea, right. Listen, Shar, I have a problem-"

"Oh, Ry, I'm _so _sorry, but I just don't have time to talk right now! See, I broke a nail-traumatic, I know-about an hour ago, and I have an emergency nail appointment scheduled. Must dash! Talk to you later!"

"But, Sharpay!" But it was too late. She had already hung up.

So, having gotten no helpful advice whatsoever, he tried to think it through some more.

'But, really, how are you supposed to tell a girl that you're in love with her? That you've been in love with her since high school? That you've loved her for nearly four years and never said anything? That you loved her even back when she had a boyfriend?' he thought.

He had tried, before, to tell her. But he had always chickened out at the last minute, or whatever he had tried to say hadn't come out right. And he had tried to show her, too, by always being there for her whenever she needed him. But she just thought of him as a really good friend.

In the end, he just decided that he'd tell her, straight out. Tonight…hopefully.

* * *

He tried to be subtle about it, but he was constantly scanning the lobby for her. He was more nervous than he'd ever been, but he was determined that this time, he would just tell her. No questions asked, no second guessing himself.

He spotted her as soon as she came into the room, and although he didn't let it show, his heart sped up to nearly twice its normal tempo.

By the time she reached him, he was fighting to keep his usual, calm grin on his face.

"Hey, Gabi," he said. 'Keep calm. Don't let her know how freaked you are. Just act natural.' "Did you like the show?"

And then she kissed him. Just out of the blue, completely unexpected. 'Wow,' he thought. 'I guess I _am _pretty good at winging it.' He smiled a little. 'Or maybe she just finally realized how much she means to me.'

"Ooo! Hey Ryan, who's your girlfriend?" Someone was talking to him. He was pretty sure it was one of his friends. But at the moment, he didn't really care who was watching, or what they thought about it.

And really, it was such a seventh grade reaction. But, somehow, it made him smile.

* * *

Points to anyone who knows where the chapter title came from. If you liked it, tell me what you think. And if you didn't like it, tell me what you think. All reviews are apprieciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
